Ascending Darkness
by The Exiled Queen
Summary: When Isabella Swan moved to the desolate town of Forks, Washington. She certainly didn't think she would meet the love of her life, and she definitely didn't think she would be plunged into a war older than time itself. The only question; What part does she play in it?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

Pain. It was surrounding her, filling every crevice of her body. All she wanted was the pain to stop. But, what she really wanted was to be in her loves arms once again. She knew neither would come true. She knew that she was already to far gone to be saved. Every drop of blood that flowed from her. Every ragged breath she took in hopes of surviving. Everything she was doing was futile. She was dying and she knew it. She wasn't going to try and pretend like she wasn't. She wasn't going to try and believe that she would somehow survive. She knew she wasn't going to. It wasn't a movie where the protagonist gets saved at the last minute, and lives happily ever after. It wasn't a warm and happy place where everything would end up okay. It was a thing called life, and it was cold and cruel. It said it was going one way, but decided halfway through to do a complete U-Turn. It was a complete bitch, and many people knew it.

She closed her eyes as another wave of pain wracked her body. She felt her blood run down onto the ground beside her. Creating a pool, and a great discomfort for her. The only other things her mind could really lock on was the night sky, and the cold ground beneath her. She had never really realized how beautiful the sky was. Especially the night sky with its hues of black and the twinkling stars within it. The Moon suspended in a timeless cycle stood guard. Its soft silvery glow illuminating everything around her. She felt her mind start to become foggy, and her heart start to slow down. The need to sleep overtaking her body, and extinguishing all other emotion even the pain. She knew she should panic, but she just didn't have any fight left within her. She had done everything she could to protect them, and now she could do nothing else. She could do nothing else, but wait for the inevitable end that awaited her. She could already feel her body start to shut down. It was like a process within her system. First it was the brain, and then it was the heart because it didn't have any instructions to keep pumping blood. Then one by one her arteries and organs would soon follow. Since they didn't have the life sustaining substance that kept them going. Which brought another thought to her muggy brain. The simple fact that her body was so codependent on one thing shocked and scared her. The simple truth was that if your brain got fucked up you were gone. Or you at least had serious problems afterwards.

She sighed softly to herself or what was considered between a gasp and a groan. She tried not to do the instinctive sucking in of the breath when pain wracked her body again. She knew her ribs had been messed up, and breathing deeply would only mess her up more. She closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain that had just resurfaced, and the blood around her. She felt the darkness creep its way into her brain, and the icy cold grasp of death creep up her spine. She also ignored the tears that were running down her face. What for? She didn't know, and she didn't have enough energy to find out why. She just wished that before she died she could be with the love of her life again. Wished that she could be nestled in her arms again. Wished she could have the feeling of security and love that always came with it, but none of those things would come true. It wasn't how life worked and she knew it. It sometimes gave you treats, but it always had a master plan behind it. She just wished that things could have turned out differently, but she would never regret what she did.

She felt her body start to relax, and she allowed it. She couldn't fight the pain and darkness any more. She knew she was giving up, but she couldn't do anything else. She was to weak to get up and find help, and she couldn't yell or scream. There was nothing she could do. She leaned her head farther into the ground, and sighed softly. She would finally find peace away from the pain, and she was welcoming it. The darkness invaded her senses and gripped her mind. She felt her body plunge into its depth, and felt her body start to release its self from reality. But, as she was consumed she could faintly hear the call of her name. By the voice that would forever fill her heart with love. She just wished they had more time.

That was the last thought she had before total darkness descended on her.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago...**

Isabella Marie Swan had never been more annoyed in her entire life. Not only was she supposed to move in with her dad, but she had to move from warm sunny Phoenix to wet and cold Forks, Washington. Forks was a desolate town in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, the small town exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that her mother had been able to escape with her when she was only a few months old. It was in this town that she been compelled to spend a month every summer until she was fourteen. That was the year that she had finally put her foot down, and instead her father had visited her in California during the summers.

She was currently on a plane ride to Forks. Well Port Angeles to be exact since Forks didn't have an actual airport. The flying didn't get to her as much as the daunting fact of her having to be in the car with Charlie. Charlie had actually been pretty nice about the whole ordeal, and had actually been quite happy about her staying with him for any resemblance of permanence. She knew he had been pretty shocked like her mother at her decision of moving to Forks. Since she had made no secret of her distaste for the place, but she had wanted to give her mom and Phil space. Simply for the fact that they had just gotten married, and she really didn't want to know where that was going. She shuddered slightly at the image that appeared in her mind. She closed her eyes briefly trying to shake away the nightmarish image.

Once she was successful she opened her eyes, and stared out the window. The sky as they moved closer and closer to Forks had gradually darkened. She once again closed her eyes as the plane started to descend towards the small airport. After only about five minutes the plane touched down onto the ground, and Bella sighed softly. When the plane finally halted, and she was off board she realized it was raining. She sighed slightly to herself. She didn't see this as a bad omen she had long since said goodbye to the Sun. She saw Charlie standing beside his cruiser, but wasn't surprised. Since Charlie was the Chief of Police for the good people of Forks.

She walked towards him with her luggage, and he gave her an awkward one armed hug when she reached him. "It's good to see you Bells. How's Reneé?" He asked with a smile when he pulled back.

"It's good to see you too Dad. Mom's doing good," She replied as she put her luggage in the trunk. She saw Charlie smile at her response as he walked towards the passenger side and opened the door for her. She closed the trunk with a clank and walked towards her seat. She slid into the cruiser, and waited as Charlie rounded it and got in. They were soon on the road and heading towards her new home. The conversation towards Forks mostly consisted of small talk about the weather. The rest of it was in relative silence. She looked at Forks as the entered it. It was beautiful, of course; she couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green – an alien planet. They soon reached Charlie's house. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with her mother in the early days of their marriage. Which was was really only days of their marriage- the early ones. Bella sighed once again, and grabbed her luggage from the trunk. It took only one trip to get all of it up, and she was currently standing in the middle of her room. The room was familiar; it had belonged to her since she was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window – these were all a part of her childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as she grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from her mother, so that they could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from her baby days was still in the corner.

Luckily for her the best thing about Charlie was that he didn't hover. He allowed her to get packed and settled without interrupting. A feat that would be near impossible for her mother. It was nice not having to put on a mask, and let a few tears slip. She wasn't ready to really all out cry she would save that for bed. She sighed softly to herself and decided to take a shower. Soon she was standing under the hot blaze of water. Her heard was leaning against the tiled wall. She was trying to not let tomorrow get to her, but she wasn't succeeding in the slightest. Forks high school was a horrifying three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight- students. There was seven hundred kids in her junior class alone. All the kids that went to Forks grew up together. Their grandparents were toddlers together. She would be the curiosity, the freak from a big city.

With a sigh she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried herself off. Once she was as dry as she could get. She changed into her pajamas and started brushing her damp and tangled hair. Bella stared at her reflection in the mirror, and sighed heavily. Maybe if she had looked like a girl from Phoenix she wouldn't be as much of a freak. But, instead she had ivory skin that could be considered as pretty, and long mahogany brown hair. She didn't even have an athletic body. No matter what she always had a slender body, and was soft, and she wouldn't be lying when she said she couldn't play sports. It would be better for everyone and herself if she didn't get close. She knew that it wasn't just her appearance that she was freaking out about. It was her personality as well. If she couldn't find a niche in a population of more than three thousand. What were her chances here?

The thought plagued her mind as she got into bed forgoing dinner, and as the night grew on many tears slipped from her eyes, but that question still remained; How would she fit into a place, that was so guarded?

* * *

The next morning Bella was all ready for school. The thick fog outside caused a slight concern for her, but she ignored it. Charlie had already left for work, and she was glad her mother and Phil had gotten her a car before she left. She would rather die than have to sit in a car with flashing red, white, and blue lights on it. She just finished up putting her needed supplies in her bag, and walked towards the garage. When she entered it she was shocked to a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala in a beautiful black color. She looked beside the door and saw the keys. With a smile she walked towards the beauty and entered it.

The nice leather made the seats so comfortable. Bella had never loved a gift more, and she again couldn't help but grin. She pulled out of the garage, and closed the door behind her. She was soon heading down the road towards Forks High School. Finding the school wasn't difficult, though she'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made her stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with marooncolored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs she couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? She wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

She stopped in front of a building with a small signed saying; FRONT OFFICE. There was no one else parked there but she would rather get in trouble than circle around in the rain like an idiot. She got out rather hesitantly from the warm car, and started walking down the stone path lined with dark hedges.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than she'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made her feel overdressed.

The red haired woman looked up, and her eyebrow shot up. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan," She informed the woman and saw immediate awareness enter the woman's eyes. She had expected it, in such a small town gossip was sure to fly around that the Chief's daughter was finally returning.

"Of course," The woman said and started sifting through a precariously stacked pile of documents. Finally after a couple moments the woman held out a document to her. "I have your schedule right here, and a school map." She said and Bella took the offered documents. She saw the all the best routes to the classes were highlighted, and Bella smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks," She said with a soft smile, and the woman returned it. When she went back out to her Impala, other students were starting to arrive. She drove around the school, following the line of traffic. She was glad that not many people were staring at her yet, but she was still in her car. Bella stepped out of the car and pulled her jacket closer to her body. The rain was still a light drizzle, but she wanted to get out of it as fast as she could. She remembered from her schedule that she should be heading to Building 3. She started walking to the building, and ignored the stares that followed. She saw out of the corner of eye a beautiful silver Volvo with five teens standing around it. One of them a beautiful blonde was staring at her. Bella simply ignored her and continued walking to her class. The classroom was small. The people in front of her stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. She copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least her skin wouldn't be a standout here.

She took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at her when he saw her name – not an encouraging response – and of course she flushed tomato red. But at least he sent her to an empty desk at the back without introducing her to the class. It was harder for her new classmates to stare at her in the back, but somehow, they managed. She kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given her. It was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. she'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. She wondered if her mom would send her folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. Bella went through different arguments with her in her head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell finally rang she had to resist the urge of sighing in relief. She was gathering her things when a gangly boy with skin problems and hair as black as oil leaned across the aisle to talk to her.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He asked and Bella got the feeling of an over helpful chess club type, but she decided to be nice.

"Bella," She corrected and she couldn't look anywhere without meeting curious eyes.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

"Ummm... Government with Jefferson in Building Six," She replied.

"I'm headed towards Building Four, I can show you the way..." He said and Bella knew she was right about the over helpful personality. "I'm Eric," he added.

She smiled tentatively at him. "Thanks."

They got their jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. She could have sworn several people behind them were walking close enough to eavesdrop. She just hoped that she wasn't getting paranoid. The walk towards Building Six was spent in silence. Since Bella had no idea what to actually say. They walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked her right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as she touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

She simply smiled at him vaguely and went inside. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Her Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who she would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself. She had stammered, blushed, and tripped over her own boots on the way to her seat.

After two classes, she started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask her questions about how shr was liking Forks. She tried to be diplomatic, but mostly she just lied a lot. At least she never needed the map. Once the lunch bell went off Bella was walking beside a talkative girl with curly black hair. Since she didn't remember her name Bella simply nodded her head to everything the girl was saying. Once she was seated at a table with seven curious strangers, Bella noticed a table more peculiar than hers. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. The blonde she noticed look up and their eyes met, and she saw her eyes light up. Bella frowned slightly and turned her attention back to the others at the table. She saw out of her peripheral vision that the blonde was arguing with the pixie like girl. Bella once again turned her attention to the girl who's name she couldn't remember.

"Who are they?" Bella asked indicating the table of teens. The girl turned her gaze for a split second before looking back at her.

"The two dark haired boys are Edward and Emmet Cullen. While the blond haired one is Jasper Hale with his twin Rosalie Hale. The short pixie like girl is Alice Cullen," She explained and Bella nodded absent mindedly. It was good to finally have a name to the mysterious people. Bella was slightly glad when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

Bella walked towards exit and felt her shoulder accidentally hit something. She glanced to the side and saw Rosalie Hale standing there. The beautiful blonde seemed shocked that she was there, and Bella smiled embarrassed at her.

"Sorry," She said softly and quickly left the room. Not aware that Rosalie was looking at her retreating form wanting her to come back.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly to her, and the only other class she had a problem with besides Trigonometry was Gym. She absolutely loathed it, and wished it didn't have to be required to graduate. Luckily she hadn't bumped into any of the Cullen's or Hale's again. She didn't want them to get mad at her. She had been told countless times how lucky she was that Rosalie A.K.A _The Ice Queen_ hadn't yelled at her. So she was pretty much keeping to herself although some people did talk to her.

She was glad when the final bell rung signalling the end of the day. Bella quickly gathered her supplies and headed out towards her car. Luckily it had stopped raining but there was still a heavy forecast. She walked towards her Impala while pulling her keys from her bag. She unlocked her car and looked up, and saw that Rosalie and the others were looking at her. Edward she believed was staring at her with a curious expression. Alice seemed to be bouncing with excitement and she was tugging at Rosalie's arm whispering something to her. With a sigh and a shake of her head Bella got into her car.

She saw that Alice was tugging much harder on Rosalie's arm, and that Rosalie had a look of slight panic on her features. Once again Bella sighed and started her car. She saw that Alice was starting to drag Rosalie towards her car, but Rosalie was resisting slightly. Bella frowned slightly but decided that it probably didn't concern her. She shifted her car into drive and pulled out of her spot and starting driving towards the road. As she reached the road, out of her rearview mirror she saw Alice hit Rosalie in the back of the head. Bella again frowned but decided not to dwell on it. As she drove towards her house she couldn't help, but wonder what that was all about. With a sigh Bella knew her stay at Forks just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the First Chapter of Ascending Darkness. I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. And the rating is M for later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

 **\- DarknessIncarcerated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Guys! I really enjoy that you like my story. I hope you like the Second Chapter just as much.**

 **Twilight is NOT mine.**

* * *

"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!"  
― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

 **Rosalie's P.O.V./ (Third)**

"But Rose, _whyyy,_ " Emmett whined as he followed his sister down the stairs.

"Because you buffoon I just did my hair, and I will not degrade myself to mud wrestle with you," Rosalie snapped glaring at the man child behind her.

"But, it will be fun," Emmett once again whined, and Rosalie was an inch from pummeling him to the ground. Luckily for him Alice decided to walk in with an excited look upon her face.

"Leave it be Em. She'll do it in time," Alice said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"No I won't," Rosalie hissed once again squashing Emmett's excited expression. "And, how would you know?" She asked turning her attention to her pixie like sister.

"Because I had a vision of you doing it," Alice replied simply, and Rosalie immediately frowned while Emmett whooped in victory.

"Be quiet," Rosalie hissed at Emmett before turning her attention back to Alice. "Now, please tell me why I would do such a thing?"

Alice replied with laughter in her tone. "Because, you want to impress your mate silly!"

Shock passed over Rosalie's features immediately. Than excitement made its way forth into her system. Her mate was finally coming to her after so many years of being alone. After having to watch Alice and Jasper for years, and having to live with the anticipation of finally finding her one true love, but also having to live with the fear of not finding her mate.

"When?" The simple questioned was filled with so much hope, and Alice couldn't help but grin.

"I believe today," Alice said softly and Rosalie knew that Alice's visions were sometimes off, but she was holding onto the hope of it being right. If it wasn't than she would be completely destroyed, but for now she wouldn't dwell on it, and instead she wrapped Alice in a tight hug. Which caused both of them to laugh along with Emmett who soon joined their embrace.

"What is all the commotion going on down here?" Carlisle asked with a slight smile as he walked down the stairs. The Cullen Matriarch had an idea but he wanted his son and daughters to tell him.

"Rose's mate is coming today," Emmett said in his booming voice, and Carlisle turned to look at his second oldest with a smile.

"Is that true Rosalie?" He asked and she immediately nodded her head with a large smile. "Well than I will be very happy to meet whoever it shall be, but for now I have to head off to work. I hope I will get to meet him _or_ her soon."

"Are you going to leave without kissing me goodbye?" Came a teasing question, and all the occupants turned their heads to see Esmé standing near the kitchen with laughter in her eyes. Carlisle immediately chuckled at his mate.

"Of course not dear," He said with a look towards the teens that caused them to laugh. With a playful sigh Carlisle trudged over to his mate, and kissed her. When he pulled back Esmé swatted his arm playfully.

"Don't forget next time or there will be consequences," She warned and immediately Carlisle's eyes widened slightly.

"I won't dear," He said and Emmett glanced at Rosalie who made the motion of a whip at the same time Emmett made the sound. Which caused Alice and Esmé to laugh and Carlisle to glare at them.

"Go on dear. You don't want to be late for work," Esmé said and Carlisle still glaring at Emmett and Rosalie left. Almost running into a wall while he was still glaring at them. Which caused all the occupants in the room to laugh. Once he was gone Esmé turned her attention to Rosalie with a smile. "So is it true? Is your mate coming today?" She asked softly and Rosalie knew that Esmé was excited to get another 'child'.

"Yes it's true," She said softly and immediately Esmé's smiled, and before Rosalie could react she was crushed into a hug.

"Oh Rosie I am so happy for you," Esmé gushed and Rosalie couldn't help but smile. No one could disagree or decline Esmé. The woman was just to loveable. She was also the perfect mother figure for a house full of 'teenagers'.

"Thank you Esmé," Rosalie said softly and Esmé smiled once more.

"You don't need to thank me my dear. I believe everyone in this house is happy for you," Esmé said and Rosalie once again couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah Rose everyone's happy for you," Alice stated and Rosalie glanced at her pixie like sister with a raised eyebrow, and immediately Alice reprimanded her statement. "Alright maybe not _everyone,_ but mostly everyone."

"Mhm," Rosalie said.

"Who wouldn't be happy for you?" Esmé asked, confused.

"Edward," Emmett said with a slight frown. Rosalie seeing Esmé's shocked expression immediately tried to explain to her.

"It isn't necessarily that he wouldn't feel happy for me," She said sending a glare at Emmett who understandably shrunk back. "It's just you know how Edward can get about newcomers. Especially ones that will have such a great impact on our family," She continued and she saw Esmé nod in understanding.

"Yes, Edward can be a little prudish at times, but I still believe that he will be happy for you Rosalie," Esmé said with a smile. Her smile faltered when she saw the time on the clock behind Rosalie. "You all need to go now! I will not have my children be late for school," Esmé said in a slightly scolding tone. Who she was scolding none of the teens had any idea, and they didn't want to find out. Rosalie quickly walked into the garage with Emmett, Alice having went upstairs to get Jasper and Edward.

"Are you excited Rosie?" Emmett asked as they climbed into Edward's Volvo.

"What type of question is that?" Rosalie asked. "Of course I am!" She said in exasperation seeing Emmett's lost look.

"Sorry," He said with a sheepish smile. Which caused Rosalie to smile softly at him. She could never really stay made at Emmett. He was like a big teddy bear.

"It's alright Em. Thank you for asking," She said softly and Emmett grinned.

"What are best friends for?" He said with a chuckle which caused Rosalie to smile. Soon Alice and Jasper joined them in the car. Followed by the King of Teenage Hormones himself, Edward. He greeted them and then they were off. Rosalie watched with distaste as they drove into Forks High School parking lot. She hated the way everyone stared at them. She hated that she could do nothing about it, but more than anything she hated the way they stared at her. She hated the males lustful gazes and females jealous ones. She hated that they didn't understand to just leave her the _fuck alone._

So as she stepped out of Edward's Volvo she immediately felt the feeling of hatred set in. She felt their stares on her as she moved to stand beside Alice, but that didn't stop her from hearing their whispers.

 _"Look at her ass! Damn she is so fine."_

 _"I would do anything to get into her pants, and maybe that sisters of hers as well,"_ At that comment Jasper growled softly placing an arm around Alice. Who gratefully went into his body. Than Rosalie heard something that peaked her interest.

 _"Yeah, I heard that there's a new girl coming today. The daughter of Chief Swan apparently. I think her name is Isabella Swan."_

 _"Really, well let's hope she looks as good as her name suggests."_

Rosalie immediately felt an odd sensation at hearing of the girls name, and she immediately knew what that meant. With a small smile Rosalie whispered what she had found to Emmett. Who immediately grinned and slapped her back. Edward glanced at them with a frown but went back to reading his book.

"Oh Rosie I'm so excited," Alice said hopping up and down with a large grin. Soon Rosalie felt a light drizzle start to hit her skin, but she ignored it. In favor of looking at a beautiful Impala that had just pulled into the lot. The car was parked and without preamble the door was open. Which exuded the most wonderful scent Rosalie had ever smelled before. It was like a mixture of a Tahitian Gardenia and Pine, and then she appeared. Like an angel stepping down from Heaven to bless the world with her presence. Her beautiful mahogany colored hair fell down to her shoulder blades in beautiful waves, and with the beautiful red undertones her hair seemed to shine in the minimal light. Her beautiful porcelain skin looked so delicate. Than Rosalie saw her doe brown eyes, and immediately got lost within their depths. The beauty that this human possessed was staggering, but Rosalie guessed she was slightly biased in that approach. Watching the human girl walk across the lot, the need to claim her as her own was great, but she wouldn't do anything. Not yet at least.

"Damn Rose she's fine, and I mean _really_ fine," Emmett said with a low whistle and before Rosalie could stop herself. She had Emmett slammed against the Volvo. Her eyes a deep onyx.

"If you _ever_ think about touching her I will not hesitate in killing you. Do you understand," She snarled her teeth bared. Emmett immediately nodded his head in understanding, and in slight fear. "Good," With that she let him go.

"Well now we know not what to think about, and definitely not what to do when you're around," Emmett said with a grin.

"I'm sorry Em. I don't know what came over me," Rosalie said trying to apologize, but finding that she wasn't all that sorry.

"It's completely normal for that to happen Rosie. When Jasper and I first became mated I wouldn't let him around any other females. Which luckily didn't include you or Esmé. You will be possessive for awhile, and hopefully Emmett can learn how to keep his mouth shut," Alice said and Rosalie nodded.

"We can only hope darlin'," Jasper said and Alice only smiled as they walked towards the school. Emmett feeling insulted immediately started to protest.

"Hey I can be quiet, but only if I want to," He said running to catch up with the other four. Who all simply laughed although Edward's seemed slightly forced. Not that any of them noticed.

* * *

The day passed slowly. To slowly for her liking, and what made it worse was that she didn't share any classes with Isabella. Finally when the lunch bell rang she all but shot out of her seat. Her siblings met her near the cafeteria doors and they entered, and immediately claimed the table they normally sat at.

"So how has your day been going Rosie?" Alice asked with a smile, and Rosalie immediately glared at her.

"You know exactly how it's going. I know my mate is here in the school, but I can't approach her and what makes it so much worse is that I don't even share any classes with her!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Come on now Rose. Everything will be fine," Emmett said bumping his shoulder into hers. He seemed to have forgiven her for her earlier lashing out. Just as she was about reply the beautiful scent assaulted her once more. She immediately felt herself grow lightheaded because of it. It was so unique and beautiful that Rosalie never wanted to stop smelling it.

"Aww Rose you look so love sick," Alice gushed and immediately Rose once again glared at her.

"Wouldn't you be as well if you had just met Jasper but were unable to hold him, to love him, and make sure everyone knows that he is yours?" She asked which shut Alice up and caused Jasper and Emmett to chuckle. Rosalie glanced at Edward and saw that he was once again reading his book, and being antisocial. She saw her precious Isabella sitting at Jessica's and Lauren's table, and immediately got a bad feeling in her gut. Ever since Edward had rejected Lauren she had been nothing but a bitch towards them, and Rosalie didn't want her mate thinking less of her. Especially before she even got the chance to meet her.

"As I say once again Rose. Everything will be okay," Emmett said with a soft smile that Rosalie mirrored. She turned her head and was immediately met with the beautiful brown eyes of Isabella. She couldn't help but feel happiness rush through her. Which most likely caused her eyes to light up. She saw Isabella frown slightly and immediately Rosalie felt like someone just stabbed her heart. Repeatedly.

"Rose you need to be patient with her," Alice said softly and immediately Rosalie growled softly.

"I am being patient with her. If I wasn't I would be claiming her right now, and nothing would stop me," Rosalie hissed.

"I understand that Rosie I do but please try to be her friend first," Alice argued back.

"I would if I could get her alone for a split second," Rosalie shot back with an annoyed look. Her anger starting to get the best of her which Alice must have noticed.

"Rosie calm down, I'm trying to be helpful, but I can only be as long as _you_ let me," Alice said softly. Rosalie sighed softly and nodded her head. She could feel her shoulders grow less tense.

"You're right, I just hope she will want to get to know me," She said softly and immediately Emmett made a noise of shock.

"Who wouldn't want to know the wonderful and might I add beautiful Rosalie Hale?" He asked with mock confusion. After getting no response from anyone. "That's what I thought. Everyone and I mean everyone wants to know you. At least in some way," He said with a smile a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You're such a pervert," Rosalie said but she chuckled nonetheless.

"True, but you still love me," Emmett said batting his eyelashes.

"That's a sight I don't want to see ever again," Jasper said with a slight shudder.

"That hurt," Emmett said with mock hurt which caused Jasper to chuckle.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I want to bleach my eyeballs now," He said and Emmett immediately got a fake look of shock and outrage on his face.

"You sir are a delinquent and judgmental," He said and got up and walked away like a diva. Which luckily while he was doing it the bell rang.

"Perfect diva storm out," Alice said which caused Jasper and Rosalie to laugh. The three and Edward who reluctantly got up still glued to his book walked towards the doors.

"We really should see where he went," Jasper said with a worried frown. Rosalie was about to reply when she felt someone hit her side. She turned to look into the startled eyes of Isabella Swan, and before she could react the human gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," The murmured apology was the first words she had heard come out of Isabella's mouth, and she was immediately hooked on her sweet voice. Before she could respond Isabella was gone leaving behind only her scent, and yearning within Rosalie. That she knew would not go away until Isabella was hers and no one else's. And, she would make damn sure that it would happen soon.

* * *

With her goal in mind the rest of the day passed quickly for Rosalie. She just hoped that what she had in mind would work. If it didn't than she didn't know what she would do. So when the bell rung signalling the end of the day, she quickly left the classroom, and walked out into the parking lot. She walked towards her siblings who were standing around the Volvo.

"Hey Rosie," Emmett said in his deep booming voice.

"Emmett," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Guess what, which for the record I think is totally unfair," Emmett said with a frown.

"What?" She asked knowing that sometimes Emmett exaggerated a bit more than an average person.

"Edward has a class with Bella," He said and immediately Rosalie's smile fell from her face as jealously flared into her heart.

"What?" She asked turning towards her brother who wasn't looking at her but at someone behind her, and how the intoxicating smell hit her. She could guess quite easily who, and she didn't appreciate his look at all, but knowing she couldn't do anything here she turned to look at her mate. She saw that Isabella was looking at them with a quizzical gaze before shrugging and unlocking her car. Alice who was standing beside her was bouncing, and before Rosalie could react Alice was pulling her over to Bella's car.

"This is a perfect way to meet her," Alice said with a grin, but immediately Rosalie started to buck.

"No, it's not. It's creepy," Rosalie snapped trying in vain to get out of Alice's grip, but Alice only started to tug harder. Panic started to set into Rosalie's body. She knew that Alice meant well but that didn't mean that this wasn't helpful. At all. "Alice this isn't helping," Rosalie hissed, but Alice didn't pay her any mind as Bella pulled out of the her spot, and drove towards the road, and once again before she could react Alice smacked her on the back of her head.

"Idiot," Alice hissed and immediately Rosalie snarled back.

"I'm not the idiot here dear Alice," She said with a fake smile.

"Oh hahaha," Alice snapped back. Rosalie simply ignored her as she watched Isabella drive away, and she knew as she followed her sister back towards the Volvo, that _nothing_ in this world would stop her from claiming Isabella as her own. _Nothing._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if you didn't like Rosalie's character in this chapter. I am also sorry if Jasper and Edward didn't speak that much, but don't worry they will be chattering soon, I promise. And, for the ones that don't know what a Tahitian Gardenia is;**

 ** _Gardenia taitensis_ [2] (also called Tahitian Gardenia or Tiaré Flower) is a species ofplant in the Rubiaceae family. It is an evergreen tropical shrub that grows to 4m tall and has glossy dark green leaves (5–16 cm long) that are oppositely arranged along the stem. The flower is creamy white and pinwheel-shaped with five-to-nine lobes (each lobe 2–4 cm long) and fragrant. Native to the highland shores of theSouth Pacific, it has the distinction of being one of the few cultivated plants native to Polynesia. It is the national flower of French Polynesia and the Cook Islands.**

 **The name Tahitian Gardenia is somewhat a misnomer because it is neither native nor naturalised in Tahiti. The first acceptable scientific name for the plant was based on Tahitian specimens collected by Jules Dumont d'Urville in 1824. Hence the scientific name of _Gardenia taitensis_ , and the English name of Tahitian Gardenia or Tiaré Flower. It was first collected in Tahiti, by the Forsters on Captain Cook'sfirst Pacific voyage (1768–1771), although it was misidentified as _Gardenia florida_.[3]**

 **The plant originates from Melanesia and Western Polynesia. It is an original introduction to the Cook Islands and French Polynesia and possibly Hawaii. (How I love Wikipedia).**

 **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Ciao and Later!**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter, but I really had to get this out in the open. First of all I am so thankful for all the love and support you guys give me. All of you rock!**_

 _ **The other thing that I wanted to say was that I have a new idea for a story and I wanted all your help, and I know Author Notes aren't allowed, but I really wanted some advice. There is a poll on page if you want to check it out. I will really appreciate it, and for the ones that read, The New Chapter and Frozen Moon, I am almost done with their second chapters, and I hope to be done with them by the end of this week.**_

 _ **Finally the last thing I wanted to say was that I am currently looking for a beta, and I was wondering anyone was interested. It would really help me a lot and I would appreciate your help greatly. Thanks.**_

 _ **(If you can't find the Poll or want to leave a comment. Here are the choices).**_

 ** _1.) Bella gets lost during a trip into the Amazon. Where she is promptly recused by the Amazon's. Who find out that Bella is part of their tribe, and she stays with them, but when a threat makes itself known within the forest, Bella is sent to gather recruits for the upcoming battle. Where she meets Kate Denali who is her mate. Changing her world forever. The only problem, Bella is destined to perish in the battle unless her true love can save her. Will she survive and live the rest of eternity with Kate? Or will true love perish into the fiery inferno of war? (AU) BellaxKate_**

 ** _2.) Isabella Swan was born special, and everybody she met knew it, but all they saw was the happy go lucky girl she made herself be. They didn't see the Isabella Swan that was drowning within herself, and was begging to be let out. Everyday her despair grew, and she felt like she was losing herself. That is until a beautiful teacher with stunning golden eyes changed her world forever. (AU) BellaxTanya_**

 ** _3.) Her beauty was known throughout the land. Her smile burned embers of desire into anyone that saw it, and her voice could make the strongest of souls quiver under its sultry tone. She was perfect and NO ONE ever denied her. That is until a human known as Isabella Swan showed up. (AU) BellaxRosalie_**

 _ **4.) Isabella Swan was a Phoenix, and she had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona (corny I know). Her life was in danger with every turn, and she trusted no one. She couldn't, not when her life was at stake, and she had done a pretty good job of losing the monsters that wanted to hunt her down, but when she moves to Denali, Alaska and meets a woman that changes it all. When the time comes for her to run again, will she? (AU) BellaxIrina**_

 _ **5.) In a land wrought by destruction. Where the only rule was to trust no one, and keep it with you no matter what. How could a love such as theirs possibly prosper especially when they could barely stand one another! Forced to come together to save both their respective families. Will they finally find the love they had been craving in each other? (AU) BellaxJane**_

 _ **Love You Guys!**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


End file.
